


Mr. No Name

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. No Name

“Who are you?” A small voice squeaked out from amidst the flower bed. He looked down and met the large brown eyes of ginger girl.  
“You can see me?” He asked.  
“Of course I can, you’re standing right there.” The small girl went back to patting a heap of dirt with her hands.  
“I have no name.” He replied.  
“Nonsense, everyone’s got a name.” The girl replied, still intent on her dirt mound.  
“Rose, who are you talking to?” A familiar voice called out.  
“Mr. No Name, Mum.” The girl replied.  
“I take it your name is Rose?” He asked as he squatted down next to her.  
“Mmm hmm.” Rose nodded.   
“Do you know my mum?” The girl looked up again, swiping her dirt covered hand across her face, leaving a brown streak across her cheek.  
“Who is your mum?” He asked.  
“Hermione Weasley.” The girl bit her lip, and Mr. No Name smiled.  
“Yes, I know her.” He nodded. Just then Hermione walked over to the girl, extending her hand. Rose took it and stood up.  
“You’re quite dirty, young lady.” Hermione smiled. “Let’s go in and get washed up shall we?”  
“Ok.” The girl nodded. “Are you coming?”  
“Of course.” Hermione laughed.  
“Not you, Mr. No Name.” Rose pointed to him, Hermione looked and saw nothing.  
“Well he can come if he wants. Come on then.” Hermione led Rose back inside. “After we get washed up it’s time for your afternoon lesson.”  
“Ok, mum.” The girl stood on a small stool to wash her hands. Hermione walked from the room.  
“Does my mum know your name?” Rose asked.  
“She does.” He nodded.  
“Oh.” Rose giggled at the suds seeping through her fingers. “How come she can’t see you?”  
“I don’t know.” He shook his head.  
“Well, why are you here?” Rose asked.  
“I check on your mum, from time to time. Is she still a know-it-all?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” Rose giggled. “Did you love her?”  
“Why do you ask that?” He asked.  
“My Nana Weasley says that people who love us come to check on us, and some people are like my Uncle Fred. Do you know him?” Rose scrunched her face.  
“Yes I know your Uncle Fred.” He nodded. “You’re very young to know about love, but yes you could say I loved your mum.”  
“The way Daddy loves her, or the way Uncle Harry loves her?” Rose turned the water off and began to dry her hands.  
“Well, I would say the way your Daddy does.” He replied. “You sure ask a lot of questions, just like your mum.”  
“That’s what Daddy says.” Rose smiled.  
“I’m getting the book darling, are you done?” Hermione called out from the next room.  
“Yes, mum!” Rose replied as she sat the towel back down on the counter.  
“It’s time for me to go now. Go on and have your lesson.” He nodded towards the next room.  
“Ok, it was nice to meet you Mr. No Name.” Rose hopped down from the stool and ran off. He smirked, and vanished.  
“All clean?” Hermione asked as she patted the seat next to her on the sofa.  
“All clean.” Rose replied holding her hands up for her to inspect.  
“Alright then, come sit.” Hermione smiled, and Rose obliged eagerly. Hermione opened up Hogwarts A History and began to read from where they had left off. Hermione turned the page.  
“Mum!” Rose cried.  
“What is it?” Hermione asked as he brushed a curl from her face.  
“It’s Mr. No Name, I was just talking to him. He knows you and Uncle Fred. He said I ask a lot of questions just like you.” Rose smiled.  
“What else did he say?” Hermione asked furrowing her eyebrows.  
“He asked me if you were still a know it all, and he said he loved you…the way Daddy does, not the way Uncle Harry does. He said he checks on you, because he loves you.” Rose looked back down at the picture. “He said you know his name.”  
“I do know his name.” Hermione smiled as she fought to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. “His name is Severus Snape.”


End file.
